Risk
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: A night of drinking tea together suddenly turns into something else entirely. "I think…" She said, voice just barely above a whisper, "You know exactly what I would risk." She moved in closer, arms wrapping around his neck as their noses touched. Rated for language and lemon. Rivetra.


Petra walked through the quiet halls of the castle that served as their HQ, a tray with tea in her hands. The others had already turned in for the night some time ago, but Petra had decided to take a quick shower after training and then make some tea for her and the only other person awake. Since joining the Special Operations Squad, Petra quickly found that her Captain was not the man everyone viewed him to be. He was rude, yes, and had a colorful vocabulary, but was not nearly as mean as the rumors said. Petra was expecting him to be completely unapproachable. Yet she immediately found common ground with him and was the first in the squad to have an actual conversation with the man. That's how the nightly ritual of having tea began. She had been making coffee one day when he walked in. She asked if he wanted any, and was surprised when he said yes. Petra had asked what he liked in it, and when he said "Surprise me," she merely smiled. She had put one cube of sugar, two teaspoons of cream, a spoonful of honey and just a hint of cinnamon.

"This is the first time I've had coffee that didn't taste like shit. Good job, Petra."

His response made her laugh to this day. The last thing she had been expecting that day was a complement from the famous Captain Levi. She asked him if he liked tea, saying her favorite was black tea, and from that moment on, she and Levi had a different kind of relationship. She developed a little crush a few days later, but at most they were just friends, and she was fine with that. They were soldiers first and foremost, and in a world full of giant man eating monsters, love just wasn't realistic. But she didn't see any harm in finding him attractive.

Knocking on his door, she shivered slightly at the coldness of her still damp hair. She couldn't wait to sit down and drink the hot tea in her hands. A few seconds passed until the door opened and Levi let her in. His room was dark, the only light being an oil lantern on his desk. He was doing paperwork and Petra wondered if he needed help. Sometimes he would let her sign certain papers, having taught her his signature some time ago. Other times she would read over the letters he wrote and fix any mistakes. She enjoyed helping him, and was glad he allowed her to do so.

"I bought more black tea yesterday. The person who usually sells it wasn't there, but I managed to find someone else. I hope it has the same quality." Petra said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk. She watched as he picked his teacup up, holding it in his unique way, and took a sip. His expression didn't really change, except the furrow in his brow decreasing.

"Tastes fine to me. You shouldn't keep spending so much money though. This shit isn't cheap." Levi said, returning to his paperwork. Petra merely smiled and took a sip, shivering as the warmth spread throughout her body.

"No, but it's worth it. Besides, I only buy it once a month. Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it." She said, watching the way his brow furrowed again. "Do you need some help?" She asked, noticing the larger than usual pile of paperwork sitting on his desk.

"Really, Petra, you don't need to feel obliged to help me every time. This is my job, not yours." He said, taking another drink of tea.

"Don't be silly, I like helping. Besides, it looks like you've got more than usual." She replied, taking a stack of papers and placing them in front of her. Levi gave her a pen, not bothering to stop her from helping. He had learned early on that Petra could be stubborn when she wanted. Kind of like him.

"It's for the upcoming expedition. I don't know why it requires so much fucking paperwork just to go over a damn wall." Levi replied with a frustrated sigh. "Though I guess this is what I get for procrastinating so long."

"Oh? That's not like you, Levi." She said, amazed at how easy it was to use his first name. In the beginning she would always insist on calling him 'Captain' or 'Sir' but eventually he scolded her enough and she got used to it. "Call me Levi in private," He had said, "I get tired of being called Captain."

"It's not my fault this place is disgusting. It took me all day to clean, and I had to train, practice drills, clean my gear…the usual shit."

"We cleaned too you know." She reminded him, already knowing his response.

"No, you pushed dirt around. Well, not specifically you, in fact you're the only one who did what I asked. Honestly, the others could learn a thing or two from you, Petra." Levi said, drinking more of his tea and signing another paper. Petra smiled, enjoying the rare moments when he acknowledged her hard work. Not that cleaning was hard, in fact she kind of enjoyed it. In a weird way it relaxed her and made her forget about titans. She wondered if Levi felt that way when cleaning too.

"My mother always used to clean the house. I remember her telling me it was a woman's job to keep everything nice and clean, and she would sometimes let me help. I was too young to do anything useful, but still, it was nice." Petra said, looking at the red colored liquid inside her cup before finishing it. She refilled it, doing the same when Levi held out his cup. She enjoyed talking about her mother even though she had died from the plague. She had told Levi everything about her one night, and to this day she wasn't sure why. Usually she kept her personal life just that; _personal_. But there was something about Levi that made her feel like she could tell him anything. He never questioned it, either, he always just quietly listened.

"A woman's job? Some of us would disagree." He replied, scribbling almost aggressively on a paper. Petra could tell he was ready to just be done with work.

"She grew up in a different time. Women were taught that they belonged in the kitchen, or doing laundry, or cleaning everything until it was spotless. I certainly don't think like her, but I agree that a woman who is skilled around the house is quite the catch. Of course, nobody in the world cleans better than you."

"Don't be a kiss ass." He said, causing Petra to giggle. "But you're right. There's nothing wrong with knowing what the fuck to do with a broom. That's something I appreciate about you."

"Now look who's being a kiss ass." She said with a smirk, "So you're saying I'm good at cleaning?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"But not as good as you?"

"Not even close."

Petra laughed again as she signed the last paper from her stack. She then grabbed another pile and began reading through them, signing whenever needed. She replayed their conversation in her head, an odd thought coming to mind. With the way they talked, it almost seemed as though they were flirting. She mentally kicked herself. _I can't flirt with him. In another time, another place, maybe I could see us dating, but not now. He's my Captain and we have more important things to do. I need to control myself better. Being around him though…it's just so easy to forget my place. But that's no excuse._

"Petra, what the hell does this mean?" Levi suddenly asked, leaning over and showing her the document he was currently reading. He pointed to the word 'excogitate.'

"Um..I'm pretty sure it means to consider something. Like…to think carefully." She replied, hoping she was right. She knew Levi grew up in the underground and things like reading and writing weren't important. Nobody else knew about his inability to read certain things, or his spelling issues, except for her, Erwin and Hanji.

"Why the hell can't they just say that? Stupid Sina pigs.." Levi muttered, writing something down and then pausing. He read the document again and wrote a few more sentences, looking more irritated by the second. Petra glanced at him every so often, watching his expression change from mildly annoyed to downright pissed and then back. Finally he sighed and handed her the paper he had written.

"Want me to proof read it?" She asked, taking the paper when he nodded. There was a grammatical error three sentences in. "Remember to capitalize your 'I's' when you're talking about yourself."

"Hmm." He grunted, not really caring about a damn letter right now. Petra continued reading, noticing more and more small mistakes as she went. "You must be tired, I know you're better than this. Have you not been sleeping well?"

"How can I sleep with all this shit to do?" He shook his head, "Just show me where I fucked up."

"I.." Petra paused, deciding to stand and go to his side of the desk to make it easier. "Here, most of its just punctuation and capitalization. See?" She pointed to all of the areas before fixing them as best as she could without making it too obvious. It's not like they could erase the ink.

"Dammit, how did I not see that?"

"That's what happens when you over work yourself." She scolded him, reading over the paper again and pointing a few more mistakes out before fixing them. Once that was done she turned to ask him a question, only to pause as she realized the position they were in. She was half sitting on the arm of his chair, and with the way he was leaning forward, their faces were only inches apart. _Seriously Petra?! Get ahold of yourself woman! What will he think of you if you keep doing this?_

"Then I guess you'll just have to help me more, even though you could probably do all of my work in half the time. You would make a good Captain. One who isn't an illiterate bastard."

"You're far from illiterate. But I'll help whenever you need me to." She said, leaning back slightly, yet for some reason she didn't return to her own chair. The way his eyes looked in low light was simply mesmerizing. She had always thought his eyes were blue, but up close she could see the hints of silver._ His eyes are so unique…just like him...What am I doing? I know I have a little crush on him but this is ridiculous. I need to sit back down right now. So why the hell aren't my feet moving? More importantly, why does he seem so okay with this? Could it be..? No, don't do that. Levi doesn't see you like that, Petra, don't be a fool. You're not a child anymore, so don't act like some lovesick teenager!_

"You're cold." He suddenly said, causing Petra to blink in confusion. _How could he possibly tell that I'm cold? I'm not shaking or anything._ "Your hair looks wet, which means you must have just taken a shower. There isn't any hot water left at night."

"Oh. Well, I've been training all day, and I don't like going to sleep dirty. It took me longer than usual to finish up today so I had to deal with cold water. But it's better than being all sweaty and gross." She explained, watching something flash in his eyes. She swallowed, feeling tense suddenly. _We're close. Too close._

"I like the way you think. Petra, have I ever told you why I chose you to be on my squad?"

"Um..I don't believe so. Why did you choose me?" She asked, wondering why he suddenly brought that up. Either way, she was eager to hear his reasons.

"I picked you because you're a skilled fighter, you're agile, you're smarter than most, and you're not filthy like everyone else. Not only that, but you aren't annoying or loud, you don't complain, and you somehow manage to be so bright and happy even in this shitty world. Plus you make the best damn coffee ever, you've got perfect taste in tea, and you can cook just about anything, though I didn't know any of that when I first saw you. And to top it all off, you take cleaning seriously and actually do a good job. That's why I chose you, Petra."

"I…thank you, Levi, I never knew you thought of me like that. I'm honored." She said, all of his sudden compliments making her heart do some funny things. Levi was making it harder and harder to control herself. "I've always looked up to you, even though everyone would tell me how terrifying you are. I was so happy when you chose me."

"You don't think I'm terrifying?" He asked, eyebrow quirking slightly, as if he found it amusing.

"You are when it's necessary, of course, but you're not what everyone makes you out to be. They told me you were ruthless and didn't care about anyone. You had no heart and enjoyed watching others suffer. You had a terrible mouth and spoke freely, often being as blunt and vulgar as possible. But I never really believed it, and now that I've gotten the chance to know you, I see just how wrong they are. Sure you're a little…abrasive, but you grew up in a different place than us. You care about saving humanity, and you care about us. I'm not saying I know everything about you, of course. These are just things I've noticed."

"You're observant." He said, looking away to drink his tea. He had a strange look on his face and Petra wondered if she said something wrong. "Tell me something, Petra. Are you optimistic?"

"I am, but I understand that sometimes it's better to be realistic. I _do_ believe that someday the titans will be gone and people will live freely."

"I see. So would you say that, given our circumstances, it's better to live life to the fullest? That sometimes, it's best to take risks, even when part of you says you shouldn't?"

Petra had to pause and think about that one. Risks were necessary at times, and she knew that you could die any moment. She tried to live life as best as she could every day. But she felt like Levi was asking her something else entirely, she just couldn't figure out what. _Just answer him honestly, that's all you can do._

"I believe in trusting the choices you make, even if there's a chance you'll choose wrong. Life is short, right? We have important jobs, but I think we forget how to actually live and be human." She replied, and he seemed to be pleased with her answer. She pondered over her response, feeling oddly conflicted. She believed in taking risks, yet she constantly denied herself of basic human desires, the main one being Levi. _I've told myself not to stare too long, or not to think about him too much, because the world we live in doesn't allow romance. But like I just told him, we forget how to be human and just live. I feel like…he was trying to show me this. But why? Unless…_

"So if you had to risk something right now, what would it be?" He asked, and she swore there was something different in his voice, almost as if he was challenging her. The air suddenly felt thick. She wasn't cold any more. _The only thing I could risk right now, in this moment, is my heart. I think he knows that, too. I haven't really been doing a good job of hiding it lately. But it sounds like he's willing to let me do whatever I want, and maybe he wants it too. I shouldn't be thinking of him like this, but right now, I'm going to. Life is short. I could die tomorrow, so why not live tonight? I deserve to indulge a little, and right now, I want him._

"I think…" She said, voice just barely above a whisper, "You know exactly what I would risk." She moved in closer, arms wrapping around his neck as their noses touched. His eyes flashed again and she briefly wondered if she was wrong. _How embarrassing would that be?_

"You're easy to read, Petra. I've known for a long time." He said, voice sending chills down her spine. She blushed despite knowing she didn't really hide things well. Still, she wasn't backing down.

"You're _not_ easy to read, so why don't you tell me what you would risk, hm? Or does the cold hearted Captain Levi not believe in taking risks?" She asked, lips so close to his own yet not quite touching. She wanted to wait until he confirmed her suspicions.

"Cold hearted, am I? We'll see about that. As for what I would risk…" He paused, glancing down at their almost connected lips, "I would risk my job to fuck my subordinate who clearly wants me as much as I want her." He said, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her into his lap.

"Blunt as ever." She said with a smirk, fingers running through the short hair of his undercut. Being so close to him, feeling his firm chest against hers, was like a dream come true.

"Is that a problem?" He asked, staring at her with that calm expression, only there was the unmistakable heat of lust swimming in his eyes.

"Not at all. I've always liked it, actually. Such bad language…it's kind of a turn on." She said, kissing him for just a fleeting second before moving down to his neck. She inhaled his scent, a mix of laundry and soap like she imagined, and barely grazed the skin with her lips. His hands, which had been gripping her hips up until now, moved down to firmly grab her ass.

"You don't say? You've got weird taste then. Not that I'm complaining." He said, squeezing her shapely behind, reveling in the way it felt. He always wondered what it would be like to be intimate with her, and as soon as he noticed the way she looked at him, he knew someday it would happen.

"You better not complain, I can stop at any time." She said, tongue just barely coming out to taste him.

"Stop what, teasing the fuck out of me? Go ahead."

"Someone's impatient." She said, coming up to plant soft kisses on his cheek._ So smooth! I officially love his cheeks._

"That's one way to put it. If you won't do something, I gladly will." He said, hands making quick work of her gear. While he did that she continued kissing his neck, occasionally licking or sucking gently on certain areas. When she bit the spot below his ear he cursed, head tipping back slightly. "Sensitive, are we?"

"You just fucking wait." He said, throwing her gear to the side and removing her jacket. He untucked the white shirt and let his hands travel up and down the soft expanse of her torso, carefully avoiding her chest. Two could play the teasing game.

"Only if you make it worth my while." She said, nipping his sensitive skin again and sitting more firmly on his lap. He wasn't quite hard yet, she figured he would have good self-control, but she planned on changing that.

"Damn right I will." He growled, removing his hands from her shirt in favor of unbuttoning the inconvenient article of clothing. She swiftly pulled off his cravat and carefully set it on the desk behind her, knowing he was fond of it. Now that she had better access to his neck she began kissing her way down, nipping at his collar bone and licking a long path back up to behind his ear. He swore again and shoved her shirt down past her shoulders, watching as she threw it across the room. She felt his cock begin to twitch beneath her and smirked, leaning away from his neck in favor of putting her chest closer to his face. He stared hungrily at her, nimble fingers unclasping her bra so fast she barely registered it. It soon joined her shirt on the other side of his room, leaving her torso bare for him to see.

"Fucking shit, Petra." He said, voice thick with desire. His hands returned to her ass while his mouth explored her modest breasts, tongue leaving trails of fire in its wake. She trembled as he grazed a rosy nipple, and then nearly screamed as he began licking and gently biting it. She ground her hips against his groin, feeling the more prominent bulge now. She gasped and moaned against him, grinding helplessly to gain some sort of friction. She was so turned on it hurt, her veins feeling like liquid fire was travelling through them, leading right between her legs.

"Levi!" She moaned, gasping as he suddenly stood and carried her to his bed. They collapsed together, lips and tongues clashing in a passionate dance between two soon to be lovers.

"Fuck, why do you have to be so damn sexy?" He asked, stripping off his clothes until only his pants remained, just like her. She took in the sight of his heavily muscled body, drinking in all that he had to offer. She wanted to touch everything, and then do the same with her mouth. She pressed her hands against his chest, silently telling him to lay on his back. He did, watching intently to see what she would do. She straddled his hips again, and began gliding her hands over his chest, down to his stomach where delicious abs awaited. Without waiting any longer she bent down and placed an open mouth kiss on his stomach, tongue sliding over each muscle, tracing the dips and curves until she reached the waistline of his pants.

"These need to come off, now." She said, already undoing the zipper. He blinked at her, expressionless face never changing, and let her do as she pleased. She pulled the tight fabric down just enough to get at what she really wanted. Once his plain black boxers were out of the way, and his manhood sprung free, she took a second to admire the part of him she always wondered about. He was big but still in proportion to his body. He was perfect. She kissed his swollen head, licking away the bead of precum that stuck to her lips. She kept an eye on his face, not wanting to miss any change in that damn unbreakable mask of his. His lips parted slightly when she licked little circles around his head, occasionally lapping up any precum from the tip.

"Fuck, Petra, don't tease me again." He said, one hand sifting through her copper hair. She smirked, feeling an odd satisfaction whenever she teased him. Still, she wanted to receive all he had to give her, so without hesitating she took his entire length into her mouth and sucked. His hips twitched, threatening to buck off of the bed. "Shit." He cursed, hand gripping her head and guiding her up and down. Her gag reflex tried to kick in but she ignored it as best as she could, focusing instead on finding all the right places to lick. She didn't really have a whole lot of experience with type of thing, but she knew the basics. She quickly found that swirling her tongue around the head worked pretty well, if the grip on her hair was any indication. Levi's hips jerked uncontrollably as Petra sucked faster, head bobbing up and down, until she was suddenly being pulled away.

"You're too good at that." Levi told her, pinning her wrists above her head. Petra gave him a sly grin, feeling as though her Captain had given her an awful lot of compliments today. "My turn." He said, reconnecting their lips and releasing her hands in favor of exploring her soft body. Petra moaned as his hand wandered down her stomach, helping him remove her pants. He stared her black panties, face remaining unreadable though she did see something in his eyes shift. Then in one quick movement those were gone as well, leaving her exposed for him to see. He resumed kissing her, using his leg to keep hers apart and dipping his fingers into her womanhood. Her eyes fluttered as he began circling her clit, gasping as he suddenly inserted two fingers into her dripping sex.

"Christ, you're fucking tight. Don't tell me you're a virgin."

"No, it's just…ah…been a while. Hope you don't mind." She admitted somewhat nervously, hoping he didn't _want_ her to be a virgin.

"Why would I? It makes this a lot easier. I don't have patience to be slow and gentle." He said, proving his point when he began fingering her hard and fast. She cried out, gripping his shoulders and arching her back.

"Levi!" She cried out his name, whimpering when he suddenly removed his fingers. The feeling of being empty didn't last long as he suddenly entered her again, this time with his painfully hard cock._ He's going so fast…Guess he's really not patient. That, or he just really wants this. I sure as hell won't stop him, this feels amazing!_

"I'm not going to last long," He said, looking her in the eyes. She can't help but admire the way they look right now, so full of raw desire. "Just so you know."

"I'm not either." Petra replied, running her fingers through his hair and arching into him. She bites gently on his neck, careful not to leave a mark, and enjoys the feeling of having him so close. His headboard slams into the wall as his thrusts become erratic, their gasps for air filling the room. Petra's nails scratch the expanse of his muscled back, she hears him moan, the sound so foreign and _fucking hot_, and suddenly her vision goes white as she climaxes. Before she even begins to come down from her high Levi joins her, burying his face into the crook of her neck as he comes inside of her. He collapses next to her, both trying to regain their breath, and Petra can't help but admire the slight shade of pink adorning his pale face. He runs a hand through his hair, grimacing at the sweat, yet doesn't complain when Petra rolls over and curls into his side.

Her hands slide up and down his body, nails gently scratching his skin, causing goosebumps to form. She lingers on his abs, still fascinated with them, and at this point she doesn't care if she's openly gawking. He's more amazing than she imagined. "Having fun?" He asks, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. She smiles, not pausing her administrations.

"Shouldn't I be? Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes, right? You don't seem to mind." She replied, eyes widening when a noise-possibly a laugh- filled her ears. She looked up just in time to see the smallest of smiles grace his features and stared, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm capable of smiling." He says, bored mask going back into place._ His smile is like shooting stars. They come and go so quickly, and you have to be lucky to see one. I must really be falling hard for him, to be thinking such mushy things._

"You never have, though."

"Never had a reason to." He replies, _and dammit I think I'm in love. It should be a good thing, but in our world…either one of us could die any day. Not to mention it's illegal to have relationships between soldiers, especially since he's a Captain. Taking risks and acting on a few impulses is one thing, but love? What if he doesn't feel the same?_ "Oi, stop doing that. You're thinking too much. Be human for once, take your own advice. Nobody else will know about this. I said I was willing to risk my job, but that doesn't mean I have to, and neither do you. We're fine. Now calm down."

"Yeah…You're right. But does that mean…you know…this was a one-time thing?" She asks, looking up at him with a shy smile, hoping he doesn't say yes. She feels guilty for wanting more, when this was already so dangerous, but she didn't want it to end. She had gotten a taste of him, and now she was addicted.

"Fuck no, I want you in my bed every night from now on, consider that an order. Now go to sleep before I decide to go for round two."

She smiled, feeling happier than she ever had, and gave him one more kiss before getting comfortable next to him.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this wasn't supposed to be nearly 5000 words, but whatever, Rivetra is Rivetra. I chose not to write Petra as some shy little girl, because honestly, I don't see her like that. She's fierce and while she respects Levi, I just can't see her backing down from him. And the same goes for Levi. While he wasn't super obvious about his feelings towards her, there were some subtle hints, and Isayama even said Levi finds her cute, and that they enjoy tea together at night (I think, don't quote me on that.) They're probably OOC, but whatever, I took some liberties with their characters. I also figured since Levi did grow up in the underground, he probably didn't learn to read or write, but who knows. I really have no idea how educated either one of them are. I ALSO have this headcanon where Petra is hygienic and Levi knows it, and it's part of the reason why he likes her so much.<strong>

**Anyways, this was my first time writing anything Rivetra, so forgive me if it wasn't good. I just had to put something out there that didn't mention her death, because I've been drowning in feels and needed something happy.**


End file.
